Always
by LegendaryHighFive
Summary: Beckett was ignoring him after he got back from the Hamptons, and he is tired of it. He lets her take out her frustrations but at what cost? I suck at summaries so read and then see!
1. On your marks

****

****

**Hello there! I _finally_ figured out how to actually upload my own stories on here! This is the first chapter in a story that I am attempting to write on a new love of mine- Castle! Please stick with me on the first two chapters, I think it's pretty good, but it's up to you! This story was already started on under the same username (Hughlaurie4ever). I will start uploading my stories up here! Well...**

**ENJOY!**

P.S.- This story will start out similar to a story called "Lover Beat Up". That story was already made and completed, I took the idea of the beat up, and used it to create an entirely different story, that hopefully, will continue longer. :)

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Castle, or Nathan Fillion, because if I did, Nathan wouldn't be able to stand straight ;)

**

* * *

**

Castle was utterly confused. What Beckett had just told him rang in his head over and over again.

_"Castle, Go home. Go back to your hamptons, your ex-wife, Your book parties. Okay? I have work to do."_

What did he do? Yea, he went to the Hampton's, but he took Gina because she had said that she didn't want to go because she had...Josh. He broke up with Gina within two days of staying at the Hampton.

Gina was good. Normal, pretty, and ordinary. Nothing wrong with her. But he didn't want ordinary. He wanted extraordinary. Someone who could keep him grounded and he knew who that woman would be. But she is happy and in a great relationship with motorcycle boy.

Esposito and Ryan had both been giving him dirty looks and would try to keep him and Beckett away from each other as often as they could.

Castle was getting tired of it.

He walked briskly through the somewhat abandoned precinct at the late hour. Most had gone home already, while Esposito, Ryan, and a few other sat at their desks, tiredly going through paperwork.

He stopped at their desks and waited a few seconds before they looked up to him and beckoned him to speak.

"Where's Beckett?" He said quietly, but with a layer of masculinity.

Ryan shrugged and went back to his work as Esposito said, "I think shes downstairs sparing, but if I were you, I'd stay out of her way."

Castle nodded his thanks and turned to the elevator to go visit a certain detective.

He pushed the doors open and almost instantly he felt a cold crawling up his spine. It was empty and quiet, well, except for one thing. Beckett was skillfully hitting a punch bag, in a dark corner of the room. He noticed something out of the corner of his left eye, while scanning the room. When he turned his head to look, he saw at least six, completely destroyed, punch bags. All with a hole in each of them, about the size of a persons fist. Or should he say, Kate Beckett's fist.

He quietly walked towards her, not letting off any clue he was in the room. He let his eyes absorb her image. Skillful punches and kicks assaulted the dark-red bag hanging from the ceiling. It's offender was clad in a tight black tank top, tight black yoga pants, and wrapped hands. He stopped right behind her and inhaled her scent that he remembered from before his summer away at the Hampton's. He tapped her shoulder, which probably wasn't a good idea. Her, being carried away by all the punches and kicks, turned and threw a fast punch near his right eye. He barely managed to evade it by swerving to his left. Her face changed for a second as their gaze met, but immediately changed back. She didn't say a word as she turned around, back towards the punching bag.

Castle walked to the other side of the bag, holding hit still as Beckett continued to throw punch after punch. Beckett's gaze never left the bag, but the punches started getting harder and harder. Castle had enough of it and reached up and disconnected the rope that held it to the ceiling.

It dropped swiftly to the ground and Beckett's gaze whipped to Castle's.

_"If looks could kill,"_ Castle thought to himself.

"Castle, don't try this. I've already broken 11 ribs, a clavicle, two arms and dislocated three shoulders. This summer alone," Her voice held an anger that he had never heard in anyone before. It was somewhat startling at first, because he felt this anger went further than the heart of the brain.

_Maybe she needs some release. If shes as mad as her voice seems to carry, it may do both of us some good _, Castle thought.

"Well, Detective, I took on some lessons over the summer, so why don't you and I spar it up?" He said, challengingly as well as playfully.

Beckett's eyes never staggered their dark look as she tilted her head ever so slightly, silently telling him to bring it on.

Castle grinned at her as he threw her a pair of sparing gloves as he slipped off his jacket and button up shirt.

He stood in the middle of the ring, wearing a white t-shirt, his jeans, and sparing gloves. Her, clad in what she had been before, only this time, her hair up in a messy ponytail and now sporting gloves.

********

* * *

**Short chapter, I know! But the second chapter will be up right after this one, as you can see, and will get more interesting! My goal is to not post another chapter, though, until I get at least 5 new reviews ;) Send me the love or hate :D **

**Thanks so much for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	2. DING DING!

****

*See Chapter one for beginning introduction*

I updated this one right after the other because the first chapter was to just introduce it, but I think this one will be more "attention-grabbing" :D

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ready for this girl Castle?" Beckett asked as last confirmation that this wasn't a joke. She stood in position, rocking on her heels and toes.

"From the first day I met her." Castle said confirming it, with a slight nod as he also stood in position.

Beckett was the first to throw in a punch. Castle didn't budge an inch as she hit him as hard as she could on his chest. It bounced off as if she hit a trampoline. The shocked face of Kate Beckett was priceless. Now it was his turn. Several punches and kicks were given to the other before the conversation started.

As she was about to hit his face with her left fist he lowered his head. She missed him by an inch. He didn't slow down as he reached out and grabbed her arm. He made a 360 degree turn and by doing so, so did her arm. He pushed her arm to her back and kicked her in on the backside of her left knee. She fell down on her stomach. It all happened so quickly that Beckett didn't even have time to scream. He then sat down on one knee on her back.

"So? Are you going to tell me what I did to piss you off so much that you injured half the precinct's officers?" Castle said, calmly, as if he didn't just do all that.

"I'm not angry!" She said while trying to break free.

"Sure! Just so you know. I can keep you down on this mat for at least an hour before you finally break free." He said, sarcastically, trying to get an answer. "So…why don't you tell me what has you so incredibly pissed?"

She gave up struggling and sighed.

"Fine, but first, I want to ask you some things and get off me."

"Deal."

He got off her smoothly and offered his hand to help her get up. Probably still too proud, she ignored it and got up on her own. She return to her sparing position and raised her leg to hit him. It bounced off of his right arm.

"First question, what have you been doing this summer that has you all tough?" She said, still attempting to hurt him.

He tried to hit her with his left foot but a quick movement with her elbow stopped him quickly.

As their sparring continued Kate's face and movements got more relaxed by the minute. She liked having someone who she couldn't throw on the ground so easily. Although, she still looked angry. Probably because she had to actually work now, to get him on the ground, which she still hadn't managed to do.

But, with an quick evasion of his left fist, she moved her left hand to his chest, kicked his left foot behind the other, which in turn, made him lose his balance. It was one of her classic moves, she'd done it to Demming once when they were sparing.

Castle lost his balance and fell to the ground quickly as she pushed him down, with her hand on his chest.

"Well I was done with Naked Heat in less than 5 weeks, so I had 7 or 8 weeks left to do anything I wanted. You said to me that last day: _'See you in the fall!'_ and it got me thinking. I hadn't been much help when it was necessary in some situations. So I decided to make myself more useful to you after the summer." He started, not struggling against her, but catching his breath. He was impressed at her quick movements that got him down.

"I had daily, 2 hour, lessons from a Ju Jistsu master and spend almost 5 hours a day in my own gym at the Hampton's. I wanted to be the one to cover you like…like when we caught Dunn," He said in example.

"When I shot him, I felt like I actually wasn't a burden on you. I don't know what I would've done if he had hurt you."

She looked quite surprised and looked down at him in disbelief. The force on his chest decreased and he acted quickly. He pulled her arm down as he rolled to the side. She lost her balance but with a quick roll she was back in position at the end of the mat.

"Okay, question 2." She said as their spar continue.

"Did you notice anything about me that last day?"

"Yea, you walked in happier then I've ever seen you all day. I thought it was just excitement about your weekend with Demming. How was that by the way?"

"I never went with him." Kate said as she tried to get Castle into a grip, but failed. He pushed her down on her stomach again, but this time, he pulled her left arm to the right, and her right arm to her left. She couldn't move her upper body but managed to kick him near his heel. His foot collapsed and he fell to the ground.

It took no less than a second for Beckett to get him into a death grip.

"Why not?" Castle asked with a curious tone.

"I broke up with him that day, before I came to your going-away party. "

The meaning of her last sentence was not lost on him. And he realized in the flash of a second what he'd done.

He twisted his whole body to be able to force her under him and moved her arms and himself so that he would be completely on top of her.

Her wrists were both above her head with him holding her, gently, there and him in between her legs and half of his weight on top on her, not much, but just enough to keep her from moving. His face was inches from hers as she diverted her gaze away from his searching ones.

"Shit, Kate. I didn't know. I'm so sorry," He said, in a deep voice. His chest vibrated with the sound, and that didn't go unnoticed by her.

He let her go as he saw her slightly wet eyes came to his. She sighed and sat next to him, about to get up and leave.

But before she could, Castle jumped up and grabbed her hand and gently pulled her up along with him.

She was about to question his actions, when she saw him quickly remove his shirt.

She studied his chest and it was incredibly he had toned abs and a very toned chest, but also a nasty scar at his right hip. His arms were visibly buff now that they were released from the confines of his white was even more handsome than he was when she had last seen him. But before she could think and look any further, he started talking.

"Okay, since you're so angry, you can do what you want, and I won't do anything. Just punch the anger out." He said in a quiet, but deep voice.

Beckett looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

"You've been using other's to get out your anger at me. But this time, you get to do it to the real thing."

Beckett had now lost all her confidence, she was almost crying as she raised one of her fists and aimed for his chest.

"Come, get it out of your system." He said whispering, his eyes gleaming with care and confidence. That was what she needed to know that he was in all cases, serious.

And Beckett, with now, tears in her eyes, moved her hand towards him as hard and as fast as she could.

* * *

**So? How was it? :D Let me know in your review! :D Love or hate!**

**-Lona**


	3. Love Hurts

***See Chapter one for beginning introduction***

**I promised to update when I get at least 5 reviews, and I did, so here ya go! :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Before she knew it, her arms and legs were moving out of her control.

Her right arm first struck his bare chest as hard as she could. The next, her left arm, was thrown at his jaw, sending his head slightly to the left.

The hits kept coming, each one growing more and more with intensity. Castle did as he said he would. He stood there, still with no movements to block the blows. The only sounds he made were muffled grunts or groans that resulted from a severe blow.

Beckett continued the blows, and after a minute she started speaking. Suddenly, the walls just crashed down and she let everything go that was pent up inside for the last 3 months.

She punched his nose. "Do you know how long I waited for a call?" She wouldn't dare tell him that she checked her phone every few minutes waiting for a call from him. That every time it was someone else calling, she died a little inside.

She yelled more and more, and with every word spoken, her blows gained power.

Lastly, she roundhouse kicked him, sending the beaten up man to the ground.

"Do you know how much I've fallen for you these past 2 years?" She said, attempting to catch her breath.

She looked down at him struggling to get his injured head up from the ground, as she took in a shuddery breath.

"You were the only exception. I promised myself I wouldn't and I lied to myself saying I didn't feel anything. But I couldn't." Every word quieted down as she slowly began to cry.

This was not the tough yet savvy NYPD Detective Beckett he had always seen. This was Kate. This was the girl who lost her mother. Who cried endlessly every night to sleep.

She sunk to the ground and put her head in her hands. Suddenly, she felt an arm wrap itself, as much as it could, around her shoulders.

Beckett peeked out and what she saw made her cry with more intensity.

Castle had a cut along his forehead, which was still bleeding. A gushing, red nose, which she had most likely broken with the blows she had inflicted. She could already see the blackness seeping at his eye-socket and all around his face and torso. His arm was a swollen and injured purple and his hands were even worse. His lips were swollen and bloody.

He looked as if he were beaten up by a ruthless mob.

But no. He was beaten up by the woman that loved him and that he loved.

"Kate? Are you okay?" he whispered into her hair, which only made her gasp in disbelief.

"You're asking me if I'm okay?" She hissed at him, still assessing his injuries. "You probably have a lot of broken bones! I need to get you to a hospital." She spoke all so quickly and began to rise when a hand clamped itself in hers.

She looked down to see the bloody body of Richard Castle, with eyes full of worry for her.

"I'm fine," He said, unconvincingly as he began to cough, which resulted in blood spattering itself on his chest, mixing into the blood that was beginning to dry on his chest.

She shook her head as her tears subsided, replacing itself with worry and concern.

"No. You need a doctor." She said, with the finality that only a trained detective as herself can master.

"Then get Lanie. I'm not going to a hospital," He spoke with the same tone as she had.

She looked at him with disbelief in her eyes, but seeing his determined but bloody face, she sighed as she reached over a grabbed her cellphone off the bench not that far away.

"Lanie? Yea it's Kate, uhm, I need your help. Castle got...hurt. I'm down at the gym..."

"Girl you got some explaining to do," the M.E. said seriously as she tended to Castle's injuries.

They had carefully moved Castle down to the Morgue, which was only another floor under the gym, to avoid anyone seeing the pulp that was once "ruggedly handsome". He was currently laying on a cold metal table as Lanie stitched up his forehead.

"There's nothing to explain," Beckett mumbled in response as she sat a few feet away, watching Lanie's skilled hands work their magic on the deep cut along his forehead.

Within a short time period, the bruises have already started to darken on his skin, being visibly noticeable, making her feel even more guilty.

"Mhmm. Girl do you see this? Richard Castle is laying on a table in my morgue, over half-naked and bloody. And you say there is no explaining to do?" Lanie said, rolling her eyes at her friend.

Beckett was about to open her mouth, but Castle beat her to it.

"It was my fault," he said nonchalantly, causing both of the women's heads to whip towards him. One was curious, and the other was confused. "I wanted to fight this here detective and didn't listen to Esposito when he said that would end up in your morgue...Whoa. What a coincidence."

Lanie accepted this answer with a smile and a roll of her eyes as her boyfriend had told her about the brief conversation Castle had with him earlier about Beckett's sparring.

Beckett, on the other hand, looked at Castle with a calm face, to not lead Lanie on to any other questions, but her eyes screamed confusion.

"May I say Castle, If I wasn't taken and you weren't all bloody, I would so jump your bones right now! What in the hell did you do to get muscles like that?" Lanie said, stepping back slightly to admire Castles defined and tone abs and muscles.

Castle ignored Beckett's quiet giggle at her best friends comment as he replied, "Why Dr. Parish, are you saying that I am hot?"

"Yea if you weren't a cripple now!" Lanie started, exasperatedly, "you have a mild concussion and needed 4 stitches to your forehead, don't touch. On your left arm, you have a broken radius, wrist, and 3 broken fingers; I'll replace the gauze and stuff with a cast in a bit. You have 3 broken ribs and a torn ligament in your right ankle. Not to mention all the small cuts and tons of bruises all over yourself."

Beckett winced and grimaced as she listened to Lanie's description of the extent of injuries she had inflicted on Castle. Other than the slight pain on her knuckles and legs, she was fine. She watched as Castle painfully sat up on the table, carefully swinging his legs over the edge of the table.

"I'm gonna go get some supplies to set his arm and hand in a cast," Lanie said as she walked out of the morgue to the supply room down the hall.

Beckett stood up off her chair and walked tentatively towards Castle, who was slightly prodding his broken fingers, wincing every time he did.

She grabbed a small sponge by Castle as she stood slightly in-between his legs, as she began to wipe off any excess blood. She started on his forehead, examining the well placed stitches on his hairline. If he placed his hair down, it would barely be noticeable.

While she examined/cleaned his injuries, he spent the time watching her. Feeling her every gentle and feather-like touch on his skin. He could feel her breath on his neck as she leaned her head slightly down to clean and analyze the forming bruises that painted his torso.

Suddenly, he hissed in pain, as she accidentally moved her hip, making contact to his broken arm that was resting on his leg. She quickly jumped back and dropped the sponge, and just as quickly jumped back to take his hand in hers and repeated sorry over and over again.

It only stung, but he loved the feeling of their hands together that he stayed like that, looking at their slightly intertwined hands.

They both jumped at a certain M.E's voice, "Am I interrupting something here?"

Beckett backed away with a slight blush on her face, as Castle grinned at Lanie before adverting his eyes to meet the emerald one's of Kate Beckett's. Blue clashed with green as they said all they needed to, without saying any words at all.

-

Castle and Beckett made their slow but painful way back up to the precinct. Lanie promised to keep her mouth shut, even to her boyfriend, Esposito, as long as they promised not to keep anything from her.

Castle had refused crutches, saying that it would be hard to conceal the injuries if he was on crutches. He wore a long jacket to cover the bruises and the broken arm and his hair covered the stitches. Amazing how slight makeup can conceal the bruises on his face.

He leaned back on the wall, exhaling sharply, as his leg throbbed painfully, in beat with his killer broken arm. He could feel Beckett's concern gaze all over him as he peeked open one eye to look at her. He cracked a smile and stood up straight, ignoring the protesting from his body. No need to make her worry, he thought.

Beckett's concerned gaze soften as she saw that he was okay for now, not seeing the pain hidden deep in his eyes. He had a limp all the way to the elevator and she was certain that everyone will know once they see him limping and hopping, that he was injured.

"You okay, Castle?" she asked gently as she heard a slight shudder in his breathing.

"I'm fine, Kate," he replied back, just as gently. She will never tell him that every time he called her by her first name, her heart skips a beat.

Before the conversation could go any further, the elevator doors opened up and she saw the inquisitive gazes of Ryan and Esposito focusing on them.

"I'm surprised you ain't dead yet bro," Esposito said with a smirk on his face, obviously not knowing what really happened.

"I told you! Beckett ain't no match for me man," Castle replied as if he had won against her. He walked like normal next to her. No sign of a limp or pain or anything else. He walked as if...he was fine.

She and him kept walking until they reached the elevator and waved to the other detectives as the doors closed.

Only moments after they exited the building together, and into the parking garage, Beckett heard a thump behind her. She saw Castle, on one arm and his knees, breathing quickly with shallow breaths. He failed to hide his pain as he made a sound that she had only heard before from a dying animal.

"Rick!"

* * *

**I kept through with my promise! :D And yes, I'm evil for that cliffhanger ;P**

**Thanks for the speedy reviews for the last two chapters! This time, 10 new reviews for the next chapter to be up!**

**Ideas, criticism, Love, or hate are all welcome!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Lona**


	4. UhmI can explain

***See Chapter one for beginning introduction***

**Once again, I follow through with my promise :) This chapter is much more of a filler than anything, the next one though is awesome :D **

**Now, it might confuse you since I put Josh as Becketts ex-boyfriend instead of Demming. Yes Demming was with Beckett in season 2, but just for the sake of the story, Lets just say Josh was with her in season 2 instead :)**

**Now, without further ado...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Dad!" "Richard!" Martha and Alexis squealed as they rushed to the front of the loft as the door swung open to show Castle leaning heavily on a hunched over Beckett. They helped Beckett bring Castle carefully to his bedroom to place him on his bed. Castle winced and moaned from deep in his chest as his arm was juggled around between the ladies.

"What on earth happened Richard?" Martha said exasperatedly, as she watched Beckett carefully remove his jacket. She saw the twitch of her son's eye in pain every time Beckett touched his arm.

"I-" Beckett started but, once again, Castle interrupted before she could tell the truth.

"Bad case. The bad guy and I had a tussle. You think this is bad, he's the one that lost!" Castle said with a triumphant grin on his face.

Beckett looked at him in confusion as she removed his jacket, his eyes meeting hers, before flickering back to the other women behind her. Alexis shook her head and smiled at him in relief and mock annoyance at his triumphant reaction to the fight. Martha shook her head, completely over-dramatic, and rolled her eyes as she turned to leave the room, bidding goodnight.

"Will you be alright?" Alexis asked, only after she yawned as it was 2 in the morning.

"Yea! Nothing your old man can't handle," Castle said, biting back a scream as his broken ribs were jolted around as his good arm was taken out of his jacket sleeve.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Night Dad, I love you," Alexis said as she gave off another yawn. She turned around, closed the door, and left the two adults alone.

Once Castle was sure no one was close to the room, he let out a groan that rumbled deep from his chest.

"What's wrong?" Beckett asked immediately in concern as she saw his head loll back and his eyes squeeze tightly shut. She now noticed the film of sweat covering his skin.

Castle responded by shaking his head and sharply ripping off the sleeve covering his broken arm. He then, beckoned Beckett to help him remove his sweat covered t-shirt. She removed it, running his fingertips along his skin, unintentionally, as she did.

She gasped at the angry purple and black skin peeping out from under the tight wraps around his ribs. She gently palpated the area and retracted quickly as she felt the hotness of it and heard the hiss coming from in-between Castle's clenched teeth.

"Oh my god, Castle," she whispered, woeful, as her eyes traced the angry bruises.

She heard no response from Castle. No groan, no flinch, or anything as she gently touched the bruises once again, so she looked up to him. She gasped as she instantly was grasped in by two bloodshot, watery, and vibrant blue eyes.

"Sorry," Castle croaked simply after a minute of staring into her eyes.

"Sorry? You're sorry? I should be the one apologizing! I'm the one who hur-" Beckett rambled, guiltily as she looked back down to his injuries.

"Kate," Castle interrupted. He rarely used her first name, so it definitely caught her attention, quickly halting her continuous rambling. "Stop."

She tilted her head and her mouth stilled in an "o" shape as she looked at him in confusion.

"Stop saying sorry. Stop feeling guilty. I told you to hit me, so you did. Nothing to be sorry about. Okay?" Castle spoke deadly serious, as he looked at his wrapped torso and arm.

He was welcomed with silence and he looked up, to only be surprised with...no one there.

Somewhere in the small speech, she had left. He sighed, shaking his head, knowing he shouldn't have been surprised and slowly scooted himself back on his bed. He slowly reached his right arm over to his belt and unhooked it and pulled it off, wincing as his ribs moved with every step.

About 15 minutes later, he managed to strip himself of all clothing, now only in his boxers, laying somewhat comfortably in his bed. He stacked up two pillows for his leg and two pillow for his arm, keeping his limbs elevated as Lanie had told him.

He tried to fall asleep, but failed miserably. It was now 5 in the morning and he never slipped down into unconsciousness. He also hadn't seen any sign of Beckett, which bothered him. Why would she leave?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Beep...Beep...Beep..."

That was the sound he heard as he woke up to blinding florescent white lights. This definitely wasn't his room. He couldn't move his body, but he could feel the searing pain in his chest. Suddenly, Josh popped into his view. The very Josh that was Beckett's ex-boyfriend. The Cardiac Surgeon- Josh.

"Welcome back, Castle," Josh said with the up most professionalism, "You gave us a scare there."

Castle attempted to open his mouth, only now realizing he had a tube in there. He had the urge to cough violently.

"We should get that tube out of there," Josh said as he reached over to Castles mouth and got a grip onto the tube. "Now cough, please."

Castle coughed and felt the offending tube being pulled out of his throat. Even after the tube was removed, he continued to cough, feeling as though he was choking on his own tongue.

A cup of water was brought quickly to his lips as he heard the room's door slowly slide open. He drank the water, thankfully, and then dropped his head back on the pillow with his eyes closed.

Castle heard the doctor write something in the chart and heard the quiet patter of his footsteps as he walked to the doorway, whispering something that Castle couldn't quite grasp, and left. Castle reached up, with his eyes still closed, and felt his face, feeling stubble that was at least 3 days worth.

His eyes opened as he heard the room door finally close shut and he slowly turned his head to the door. None other than Kate Beckett was standing at the door. But what surprised him the most was that she was dressed in his blue button up shirt and a pair of shorts he hadn't seen before. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, with a few stranded hairs tracing her delicate jaw line. Her once lively eyes were red and puffy, indicating that she had been crying recently.

She didn't move from her position, nor him from his. You could hear a pin drop in the silence that took place between the two. Finally, after a long moment, one of them spoke.

"Hi."

* * *

**I kept through with my promise! :D ****Thanks for the speedy reviews for the last few chapters! Once again, 10 new reviews for the next chapter to be up!** **And trust me, you will want to read the next chapter as soon as you can!**

**Ideas, criticism, Love, or hate are all welcome!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Lona**


	5. How to Save a Life

***See Chapter one for beginning introduction***

**Okay, I am way too nice to you guys -.- I am only posting the next chapter because there seemed to be confusion as to why Castle ended up in the hospital, and this chapter explains it... I expect 11 reviews this time! :D haha **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_"Hi."_

The simple word spoken by the author himself was enough to make the once tough detective to break. Her bloodshot emerald eyes began to water as she quickly made her way to him. Her slender arms wrapped themselves around her own waist as she plopped herself in the plastic chair that was by his bed. Beckett sniffled once as her eyes sucked the sight of him in.

He was only wearing boxers underneath the hospital blanket that was wrapped around his midsection. His black and purple chest was wrapped around carefully with an ACE bandage, and around that, he had wires connecting him to the heart monitor. His arm, now in hospital cast, was carefully placed on a pillow and an IV was in his right arm. His hairline was now sporting a rectangle shaped bandage over his stitches. She couldn't believe how small and fragile he looked in the cold and unforgiving hospital bed. Although thoughts were running through her mind a mile a minute, her stone face on the exterior showed no signs of her troubled thoughts.

"Beckett...Beck...Kate?" She was shaken out of her reverie on the third try from Castle. She looked up at his eyes and only saw concern. No pity or anger at all, those being the two she feared to see the most. "Are you alright?"

Beckett shook her head incredulously. "You, Richard Castle, are unbelievable." She sat back in her chair as she spoke.

Castle looked adorably confused. "What?"

She had to give out a chuckle at the child-like confusion that washed over his face. He was truly a nine year old. Her head shook once more as she gave him her signature smile. The one that can get him to smile no matter what has happened.

"I'm confused," Castle said with a mock pout on his face.

Men, Beckett thought as she stuck her tongue out at him. "I guess you will never know."

"Beckkkkkkketttttttttttt!" Castle whined, petulantly, and she laughed at his antics. But her laughter turned into a yell for help as Castle started to violently cough as a result from his whining.

Josh and a nurse that had hooked the IV into Castle's arm rushed into the room. She stood at the back corner of the room as Josh ripped out his stethoscope and quickly placed it on Castles bare chest and the nurse attempted to hold Castle down. Josh yelled something outside of the room and she watched in horror as blood came out of Castles mouth as he coughed violently. His coughs turning worse as his heart monitor screeched and he started to convulse.

It all happened in a blur. She brought her hands up to her mouth and covered it as tears began to blur her vision. She felt a warm arm place itself on her shoulders and her feet automatically moved from under her as she was led away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beckett sat in the waiting room, Castle was in the Operating Room due to one of his broken ribs re-tearing his lung. That had been the original reason why he was brought into the hospital in the first place. She shuddered as she remembered the most horrible moment of her life.

_Flashback_

Beckett had hurriedly left Castles loft as he spoke about how it wasn't her fault. She couldn't handle it and she wouldn't dare let him see her cry again. She bolted outside of the building and instantly was soaked from the rain that was booming above her. Aimlessly, she walked around to wherever her legs carried her. A piece of raised concrete looked up at her as she nearly tripped over the offending step. Her hands caught the wall and she leaned against the wall, breathing hard, as she looked around her.

She saw no one around her and suddenly saw a flash of lightning. Beckett shook her head and slowly made her way back to his building. About 30 minutes later, she climbed to last stair, opting out of using the elevator, and walked into his hallway. Within a few seconds she was face-to-face with his door. A long breath escaped her lips as she walked through his door and shivered as the cool air struck her. She needed a change of clothes badly.

Turning left down a hallway, she saw a closet and opened it. She grabbed the first shirt and shorts that she saw and immediately went into the closest bathroom to change.

Beckett gasped in the mirror as she saw herself sporting Castle's clean baby blue button up shirt and probably Alexis' old pair of shorts. She shook her head, telling herself that she was being silly for being emotional. She quietly found her way to Castles room and pushed slowly on the ajar door.

Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of the man she refused to have feelings for, laying only wearing boxers and the blanket thrown carelessly on his chest. She slowly stepped towards him, and then she heard it. A small wheezing sound coming from the man on the bed. Her steps quickened and she crawled up onto the bed, the sound becoming louder as she drew closer. She inhaled the mild scent of his cologne and instantly felt the heat radiating from his body. He was clearly the source of the sound and she placed her two fingers precariously on the pulse point on his neck, acting quickly when she only felt a faint one.

What happened next was all a blur. She called an ambulance, they arrived quickly, waking up Martha and Alexis in the meanwhile. And Castle was rushed to the hospital.

He was rushed into surgery immediately as the paramedics informed the doctors of what they knew. Josh had to assist in the surgery to make sure nothing went wrong with his heart again. Josh had told her that his ribs had cut into his lung and had caused an infection.

He crashed twice in the surgery.

He didn't wake up until 2 days after the surgery took place and she never left the hospital.  
  
And now they were here.

Beckett sat in the chair with her head on her knees which were pulled up into her chest. She stared vacantly at the wall across from her, waiting for a doctor to come out and tell her the news.

That moment came a few minutes later when a doctor walked up to her.

"Excuse me, are you with Mr. Castle?"

"Yes I am," she said eagerly as she stood up, "Kate Beckett...How is he?"

"He had another tear in his lung which we just fixed and we repaired his ribs again. He should be fine. He hasn't waken up yet, but he should in about an hour or two. Mr. Castle will feel a bit of discomfort in his chest, but otherwise, he should be fine with some rest."

The doctor gave her a reassuring smile and a slight nod of his head before he walked away to another patient of his. She let out a sigh of relief as she ran her fingers through her hair. Beckett pulled her hand back in slight disgust as she felt her hair. She hadn't showered since the day Castle got hurt.

She walked to the chair and got her bag of supplies that Lanie had brought in for her. It held her shampoo, change of clothes, and a towel. Beckett found the locker room that she had used before when she was here with Josh before and went to take a shower.

Might as well look good when Castle wakes up, she thought as she stripped herself of clothing and stepped into the shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Castle opened his eyes a twinge and closed them back once more as the lights were too bright. Once again, he attempted to open his eyes and let them adjust to the lights as he reached his right arm up to his face to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Only, he couldn't move his right arm because someone was holding it. He looked down at his arm and sure enough, there was a hand holding his. He followed the arm and his eyes softened at the sight of Kate Beckett.

She had fallen asleep in the chair by his bed. Her head, close to his hip and her left hand in his right and her right hand on his thigh. The detective had a peaceful look and a pout on her lips as she silently snored in slumber.

Castle smiled and unconsciously rubbed his thumb back and forth gently on her hand. She started to stir and slowly peaked an eye open and smiled once she saw it was him.

"Hey," Castle said simply as she took her right hand off of his thigh to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey to you too," she replied teasingly as she looked him over.

They didn't say another word as Beckett looked over him again. She saw that his color was back and he looked better than he had before. Still not back to normal, but looked less pale than he had been before.

Her eyes met his and they shared a fond look before her eyes widened tremendously as she realized that they were holding hands, though she didn't make a move to take it away.

They stayed like that until a voice made both of them jump.

"Uhm...Am I interrupting something?"

* * *

**It's not that long, but it explains why he's in the hospital :) The next chapter is a plot twist! Why don't you attempt to guess what it is? ;D **

**Love, Hate, or whatever else is welcome! Ideas are too! ;) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Lona**


	6. Help Me

***See Chapter one for beginning introduction***

**I see no reviews :( I'm sad. But I wrote this in school today and will not be writing anymore, until I get 15 reviews! And this time I intend to keep my promise to myself -.- My motivation has died and so has the reviews! **

**Well anyway, **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_"Am I interrupting something?"_

Beckett turned her, now, furiously blushing face towards the sound to see a smiling Alexis, but she turned back around quickly as she heard a pained groan from Castle. Castle was laying back with his right arm wrapped around his chest area, having been freed from Beckett's hand, with his eyes closed in a grimaced.

"Castle? What's wrong?" she inquired worriedly as she stepped closer to his bed.

One eye opened as he spoke, "When Alexis surprised us, I jostled up my ribs. Just give me a sec," he took a deep breath, held it, and exhaled slowly, then looking up at his two favorite women.

Alexis walked up beside Beckett and looked down at her father with new found worry in her eyes.

"Dad, are you okay?" she asked tentatively as she rested her hand on his thigh.

"Yea Alexis, I'm fine," he spoke as he laid up while his bed inclined and smiled. Beckett was momentarily mesmerized at how his blue eyes sparkled as he spoke to his daughter. So mesmerized, that she didn't notice that Castle was calling her until Alexis touched her arm.

"Detective Beckett?"

"Hmm?" Beckett said distantly as she continued to look at Castles eyes.

"Are you okay?" Alexis questioned with an amused smirk as she stared up at the detective who was strangely looking into her father's eyes.

"Earth to Beckett! You okay?" Castle wore a smirk similar to Alexis' as he watched Beckett slowly come back into reality.

"What happened?" teased Alexis as she nudged the detective with her elbow.

"Uhh...I got a bit distracted," Beckett said, attempting to use her poker face, but the blush creeping up from her clavicle betrayed her.

"Alexis, I guess that proves that I'm still incredibly ruggedly handsome," Castle stated with an amused grin on his face as he looked over at his daughter.

Alexis smiled as she watched her father and his detective friend bicker with each other. She had never seen her father be happier when he was around anyone else but her. After Gina left her and her dad, he became the ultimate bad-boy with the ladies. But once he met Beckett at the book launching party, he had spent day and night in a wild cat and mouse game.

Her thoughts and the two adults' bickering came to a halt as a nurse came into the room with an amused grin.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your 'mature' conversation, but, Mr. Castle needs his rest."

Both women nodded and turned to look at Castle, laughing as they saw his pouting face.

"Bye dad, get some rest," Alexis said first as she grasped her dad's hand gently in hers. She leaned down and gave his cheek a peck before saying, "I love you."

"Love you too, Lexi. I'll see you tomorrow." Castle spoke fondly as he watched his daughter being escorted to the bathroom by a nurse after she asked where it was.

He then looked over to Beckett, who stood with her hands fiddling with the blanket by his hand as she bit her lip. Castle put his good hand on hers to stop her fiddling and attempted to look at her face that didn't move from its position.

"Beckett?" he said softly after a moment of silence.

She shook her head and continued to look down at their intertwined hands, trying to shake off approaching tears. Beckett was astonished at how her walls broke down so quickly around this man.

"Kate, look at me," he said.

She let out a long breath as she finally looked into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fa-" she started guiltily before she was, once again, interrupted.

"Damn it, Kate," Castle said angrily as he removed his hand from hers in frustration. She looked at him in surprise at his outburst. Beckett looked at him, waiting for a reply, but then realizing that she wasn't going to get one.

"Castle..." she started hesitantly as she looked at his face to see his eyes closing.

"Do not say sorry or try to apologize in anyway because I don't want to hear it," he began in an emotionless voice, that scared Beckett more than when he spoke louder, "I hurt you and I ordered you to hurt me back physically. I put myself in this bed, not you. So stop it."

She was saved by Alexis as the girl slid open the door.

"You ready, Detective?"

Beckett had agreed to take the young girl home as Martha had a client and wouldn't make it home on time to take her. She simply nodded, still looking at Castle, who hadn't moved from his position with his eyes closed. She turned and grabbed her stuff, before turning back around to Castle. She didn't know what to do, so Beckett settled with simply squeezing his hand gently, silently promising to be back. Then, Alexis and her made their way of out the room and out of the hospital. For Beckett, this being the first time in days that she had been outside.

Once they left, Castle rubbed his right hand over his face in frustration as he though about his and the detectives relationship. A few hours later, he finally succumbed into unpeaceful unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the way home, Alexis asked if they could stop by a gas station so that she could buy some tampons. Beckett agreed, needing to stop for gas anyway, leaning against her car as she waited. By the time the gas had filled, Alexis was waiting in line to purchase her items, and Beckett slipped back into the car, leaving it off for the time being. She leaned her forehead onto the steering wheel, sighing loudly as she remembered what Castle had told her.

Why would he do that? Maybe he..., her thoughts were interrupted as the passenger door opened up, and Alexis slid into the seating, thanking her for letting her stop.

"You ready?" Beckett said as she reached her hand over to pull on her seatbelt when suddenly her car door was yanked open violently, and she felt a cold metal pressing harshly against her neck, which she could only assume was a gun. Looking over at Alexis, she saw the pale face and the terrified blue eyes of an innocent young girl. She made a promise to herself right then and there that Alexis will never be hurt if she could do anything about it.

"How you doin' babe?" An unforgiving, raspy voice croaked and she felt a chill runs through her veins.

She then realized that her phone was on the night table beside Castles hospital bed and their only hope of help was if Alexis called for help. The young girl was practically in shock as she didn't move from her spot, watching the man wrap his gun-free arm around Beckett's shoulders, slowly pulling her out of the car, the gun still pressed against the detectives neck.

_Help_, Beckett screamed silently with her eyes, desperately looking at Alexis as she was pulled out of the car by the man.

* * *

**Not that long, but evil! Hopefully this will bring in reviews!**

**Remember, 15 new reviews, doesn't matter what chapter will give you the next chapter. I need time to write the next chapter anyway, but the faster the reviews come in, the faster the writing and the faster the uploading! So please review!**

**-Lona**


	7. RUN!

***See Chapter one for beginning introduction***

**13 reviews, close enough ;) Thank you guys for all the reviews for last chapter, but make sure to read the ending authors note for a message :) **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Help, Beckett screamed silently with her eyes, desperately looking at Alexis as she was pulled out of the car by the man._

The man pulled Beckett out, pressing her against the side of the car with his body, bringing his face close to hers as he used his free hand to touch her hips. She wiggled uncomfortably as he did, hearing the faint sound of a phones buttons being pressed, knowing that she couldn't do anything until she knew Alexis wouldn't get hurt.

She grabbed his hand as he slid it up, bringing her shirt up with it, instantly regretting her decision as he slapped her after ripping his hand out of her grip. Her head flew to the side, not expecting the slap, feeling the sting as her cheek heated up where his hand had struck her.

He brought his hand back up to grip her hair roughly as he whispered in her ear, "Don't touch me, bitch."

Beckett whimpered quietly as he pulled roughly on her hair, forcing her next back as he began to violently and roughly bit on the skin of her neck.

His feet were on hers, and his gun-wielding hand trapped her hands above her head, not allowing her to move at all. In her peripheral vision, she saw that Alexis had made her way into the store and was looking at her terrified and helplessly, knowing there was nothing she could do to help the detective.

Beckett then knew that Alexis was safe and that help was on the way, so she could either let the man continue his assault or kick his ass unconscious.

She chose the latter.

Not being able to move her arms or legs, she took her head and quickly brought it down on his, sending his flying back, gripping his head. She brought her hands down and instantly moved towards him, needing to get the gun out of his possession before anyone got hurt. Before she could do anything, the staggering man recovered and quickly brought up his gun, shooting it.

Reacting fast, she dodged out of the way, and by the time his eyes moved to where she was now, a foot was quickly flying towards his head, sending it flying violently to the side. He dropped his gun as he fell to the harsh pavement, letting out a scream as his back connected with the unforgiving cement. Quickly, Beckett dived for the gun, but just as her hand was about to grab it, a calloused hand gripped hers hard enough that she knew that she was going to have bruises. The man pulled her towards him roughly, standing up as he did, and she winced as her skin grinding against the pavement as her shirt rode up.

Soon, the two adults were against the car, Beckett being, once again, pressed against it, trying her best to avoid his hits as he cursed at her. She let out a sound of pain as her hair was grasped and pulled roughly, causing her head to crash into the window, cracking it as her head connected with it.

"Beckett!" Alexis said as she ran out of the safety of the gas station after hearing the pained yell from the detective.

Time stopped as the man pushed Beckett roughly against the car, as he dove towards the gun only a foot away. Beckett reacted quickly as well, telling Alexis to run as she painfully stood and rushed towards the man.

A click as the gun cocked was all Alexis heard before 3 shots were fired.

Alexis yelled in shock while ducking down, as she heard the glass window of the gas station shatter behind her, being hit by one bullet.

Another was shot from Detective Esposito arriving at the scene mere seconds ago. The man screamed as that bullet ripped through his jeans and his skin, lodging itself instantly in his back, paralyzing him.

That was all the shots, but Alexis looked confused and worried as she stood up.

"Alexis! Are you alright? What happened?" Ryan quickly asked as he looked her over, sighing in relief as he saw nothing wrong.

She shushed him and looked around, "Where's the other shot?"

"Wh-?"

"There were _three_ shots. Where did the third one go?" Alexis frantically said, cutting a confused Ryan off, as her eyes widened. "Kate!"

Alexis tore out of Ryan's grip, leaving no time for the detective to react and grab her as she rushed over to where Esposito was kneeling next to Beckett who was being squished by the unconscious man.

Esposito was grabbing the man and pulled him off of Beckett, and as soon as he did, Alexis dropped to her knees, next to her and yelped in shock.

"Help! Kate's hurt! She's hurt!" the young girl said as she tore off her jacket, putting it on the older woman's stomach and applying pressure. "Kate! Stay with me! Please, I can't lose you!"

Beckett struggled to keep her eyes opened as the darkness quickly seeped in, blackening out her vision and hearing. The last thing she heard was the frantic screeching of Castle's daughter, calling for her.

_"Kate! Please! NO!"_

_

* * *

_

**OK, so I just wanted to clarify why I wait for a certain amount of reviews before I post the next chapter. I've written alot of stories on other websites before and I almost never continue them or end them. The reason is because I lose interest in them. I ask for reviews because whenever I get a review, I literally smile like a dumb ass. Even if it's something small like "Awesome" or "Cool" or it may be a page long, I love them. By seeing a review, it makes me want to continue it instead of stopping it like I always did before. I have a ton of other things I could be doing, but I chose to do this because of the reviews and because I know that people are into my story enough to comment on it. You guys are my muse and when I don't get any reviews for a chapter, alot of things run through my head and I instantly think my writing sucks and I quit. I did for a while until _MonkeyandMusicLover_ replied to my review on one of her old stories that I left an idea on and now me and her are writing a story together. It brought me back to writing and I hope to get reviews on chapters and I write the story any chance I get.**

**Thank you to those who take the time to review :) You really make my day.**

**P.S.- The review count for a new chapter will be 10 until I saw otherwise and that doesn't mean just for this chapter! You can always go back to chapter one and leave a review for that as long as it's not just a one worded thing to cheat me into writing a new chapter :) Actually tell me what you think! **

**Love, hate, ideas, story requests, and whatever else you want are encouraged and welcome :)**

**Thanks!**

**-Lona**


	8. Always

***See Chapter one for beginning introduction***

**Thanks for the reviews guys! They made me smile so much that my cheeks hurt! **

**I'm not sure, but I think this might be the ending of this story! I will be writing more, different stories, but I have NO idea how to continue this unless you guys have any ideas!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Castle slowly opened his eyes, waiting a moment for his eyes to get used to the lights as he brought his hand to his face as he did every morning. Just like every morning, he rubbed his hand down his race, as he looked to the clock on the wall then to his right. But this morning, wasn't like every morning anymore.

He looked to his right and his eyes widened as he recognized the eerily still form of Detective Kate Beckett, laying in a hospital bed in his private room. Her brown hair spread across her hospital pillow as her pale face faced him, her eyes closed as a bandage laid tightly across her forehead just above her eyebrow. Bruises coloring her uncovered arm as her blanket pooled across her waist, allowing him to see the bandaging and ice covering her midsection.

Suddenly, he heard the door slide open as Alexis walked in. He noticed that she was wearing the same thing she was last night, and that her eyes were very red and definitely puffy, even from across the room.

Alexis sniffled as she approached the unconscious detective, who looked small and fragile laying on the white bed surrounded by wires. Looking at her hands, she remembered the dangerous amount of crimson liquid trickling through her fingers when she was pressing down onto Beckett's wound. She remembered the shrill screech of the monitor as it showed a flat line in the ambulance and how the unconscious detective's back arched as the paddles shocked thousands of watts through her body. She remembered how her knees buckled in on her as she watched the frantic doctors work on the woman that saved her life only moments ago and how Detective Ryan had pulled her into his arms, supporting her before she fell to the ground. How he had comforted her and brought her home to her grandmothers arms, not sleeping all night until she had taken sleeping pills.

Alexis was shaken out of her reverie as she felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking it slightly as they called her name. She turned, shocked to see her father leaning on his IV pole heavily with his good hand, with a questioning look in his slightly tearing eyes as he looked at the woman laying in the bed.

"Daddy," her cracked voice said as she felt the lump in her throat take over as she began sobbing again, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Shh, shh, it's okay honey, it's okay," Castle whispered in her ear, not knowing what had happened, but knowing that his daughter was breaking down in front of him and needed his assurance.

"She...She...Kate saved...my life," she said, sniffling and hiccuping in between every few words.

"Calm down, honey. Now tell me, what happened?" the writer said, then listening patiently as his daughter told him everything that happened, having to pause as she began crying every few sentences.

30 minutes later, Castle sat on the edge of Beckett's bed with distant but bloodshot eyes, staring at the blanket by his leg. Hearing Alexis' broken voice run through his head as he remembered everything she had told him. The man had died on the scene but Castle wished he could have given the man hell for what he had done to the two people he cared most about in the entire world.

People passed around him, coming in and checking, but he sat in the same position, not moving a muscle and not responding to anyone other than a grunt or a nod. He didn't know how much time had passed by, but when he heard his name being called by a fuzzy, rasp voice, he snuggled his head deeper into his warm pillow. A pillow that oddly smelled like cherries.

Blue eyes cracked open as he turned his head away from his 'pillow' to see an amused pair of eyes looking at him. Confused blue eyes looked into emerald eyes as it took the sleep-racked writer to realize Beckett was looking at him and that he had his head snuggled into her lap. Quickly, he lifted his head, getting momentary whip lash, earning a laugh from the detective as he winced slightly.

"Mornin' Sleeping Beauty," Beckett said, her voice still a bit raspy, with a teasing undertone as her eyes danced with amusement.

Castle stayed quiet, returning a smile as he looked at the woman who was truly extraordinary. She refused to have any feelings for him and refused to see his, yet, she risked her life to save his daughter on impulse.

"...Castle?" Beckett raised an eyebrow, questioning his mental state momentarily as he kept zoning out.

"Hmm?"

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean...yes," Castle stammered, ending with a slightly embarrassed smile as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, as his eyes brightened as he heard her laugh fill his ears.

"I think you need some more sleep," the detective said, giggling at his child-like tired and embarrassed face with his brown hair sticking up in every direction possible, his blue eyes shining with happiness. Looking carefree and childish, as if they weren't currently in a hospital.

"Good idea," Castle said with a smirk as he dove his head back to her lap, snuggling his stubble onto her bare skin, eliciting a laugh and a few threats from the detective as she squirmed slightly, trying to move him. But as she squirmed, her stomach, where the bullet had been before the surgery, began to hurt.

"Rick," Beckett groaned as she carefully placed her hand on her stomach, over the gauze taped over the area.

He immediately stopped when he heard the strain in her pained voice, knowing she wasn't playing anymore. Jolting upward to sit up straight as he saw the pained grimace on her face, replacing the content smile that was just there.

"Kate? Kate, are you okay? Where does it hurt?" Castle said, sliding himself up in the bed toward her torso, reaching with his right hand to peel hers off the gauze. He slowly grabbed the edge of the gauze, pulling it backwards, whispering an apology when he heard a sharp intake of breath from Beckett. Freezing when he saw the angry red skin surrounding a whole that had been cauterized and stitched after the surgery.

Beckett raised her head after a moment of stillness from the writer and looked down to see his eyes staring at her wound, becoming slightly self-conscious when his eyes didn't move.

"Rick?" she spoke gently, gasping internally when she saw his blue eyes now full of emotion, even though his stoic face showed none. "Rick?" She said again, this time watching as he came back from his reverie.

"You could have died," Castle said simply, still no emotion on his stoic face, though his eyes showed his fear.

"But I'm here," she said reassuringly, as she stared into his eyes seeing the fear dissipate quickly, though some remained.

"Thank you," he spoke again after a moment of silence, averting his gaze down to her stomach.

"Always."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! And once again, if you have any ideas, then post them in the review as you go :) I think this would be a great place to end the story, but if you want to see something else, even another different idea pertaining to Castle, Send me a message and I'd be happy to write it for you! **

**Thanks for all the support and please read my other stories that have been made and the ones I will be writing!**

**Thank you!**

**-Lona**


End file.
